Рассел Нортроп: Цитаты
Bully/Knocked Out Quotes Abby *I don't think I can get up... *There goes my knee again... *I think my doctor is right... I am getting too old for this... *I would've won if it wasn't for my cataracts... *Just give me my medication and I will be alright... *I can't feel my legs... Algernon *I want my mommy... *Mommy, where are you? *I wanna go home... *Why does this always happen to me? *I think I broke something! Everything! *You're just a big bully! Angie *You may be tough now... but you'll come to a bad end. *I hope you go to prison! *(Crying) That really hurt! *I wanna go home! Beatrice *Pained wail* *sob* *Why...is the world against me? *I can't die...! I have to go to med school... *I'm NOT a happy unit...*cries* Bif *I need my nanny! *This isn't over by a long shot! *My dad is so gonna fire yours! *Ohh, mommy...! *You may have beaten me...but I'm still rich! *Doesn't mean anything...there was no title on the line... Bo *Errrgh, nooooo! *Not now, I'm too young! *Errrrggghh... *I won't forget this... *Noooo! *You son of a...! Bob *Ugh, I'm never gonna hear the end of this. *Ugh, you've shouldn't of done that, ugh! *Ugh, I got to rethink this wrestling stuff, ugh. *I just want to be loved, a-and held with strong arms! *Winning is the only way my Dad will think I'm a man! *Ugh, I think you cheap shotted me, ugh, I think. Bryce *The fighting machine is out of gas. *Ugh, guess my training failed me. *The fighting machine is out of order... *You beat my expensive training... Bucky *Ohh, my duodenum is ruptured, ohoo... *Ohhh, I think I need an ambulance, ohhhh...! *Owwwww!! Granny's gonna be so angry...! *Ohh I WON'T forget this...EVER! *Ohhh, I'm so sore! So cold! *Nothing ever goes my way... Casey *I gotta train harder! *I can't believe you beat me! *Coach better not hear about this! *How did that happen?! *I'm gonna miss practice tomorrow! *He had to be cheating! Chad *Call my daddy! Call my lawyer! *Is my face okay? Oh geez... *Oh man, am I dying? Is this it? * *Groan* *Ohh...a hundred dollars for an aspirin...please. *Ugh, my tummy! My TUMMY! Christy *I'm finished.... ah. *What will everyone say! *Please don't tell anyone! *Wake me up when school is over! Constantinos *I want to die... *I...hate you...! *Everything hurts... *Groan* I....can't...take it anymore... *Why did you do ''that? *You'll...regret this...one day... Crabblesnitch *It is a difficult calling... *It hurts ME more than it hurts ''you! *This...goes on your permanent record! *I'll fix you yet... *I just need a quick rest... *Children today... Damon *This is so embarrassing... *Okay...that actually hurt. *I hope coach doesn't find out about this. *When I heal up, you're so dead. *You bested me...enjoy it while it lasts! *There goes my scholarship. Dan *Ughh...my head... *Ohhh...crap...*Cough**Cough* *Don't let anybody see me like this...ugh... *Uhh...I can...ugh...take it. *This really hurts...uhhh... *Ohhh...that hurts... Danvers *Dr. Crabblesnitch...where are you? *This is...shocking... *How could you? *I need...the doctor... *Discipline is completely gone... *Something must...be...done. Davis *Okay...okay...stop... *I'll get revenge!...I swear it... *Aaaaargh, DAMN YOU...! *I'm finished...I hate you... *Egh...didn't think...I'd lose. *Cough* ugh...it's over... Derby *Oh no! The father will have to sue for this... *Mmhm...my lawyers will have to cover this up for me... *Ah...fighting won't be good on my record... *Harringtons don't lose...that-was-a-draw... *Ughh...I'm still more handsome than you... *This doesn't change anything...I'm still rich...you're still poor...ow... Donald *Oww...my TEETH...aghh... *Mm-m-mooommyyyy... *GGGGet away from meee....ohh... *Uhh-I-I give up...moron.... *Uhh, I didn't...deserve that... *I should've just run away. Earnest *I'll...get...revenge. *Victimized...again. *I'll get you for this. *How humiliating... *One day you'll be sorry. *I won't forget this... Edgar *I'll be back… *I think I'll just lie here for awhile. *You ain't half bad... *Good fight... *You're good! *(Coughing) Oww! Ethan *Ninja... rebirth! Ninja... rebirth...! *Noo...not acceptable... *This is all...a part of my plan... *I...can take it... *Doesn't...hurt me at all... *Ugh!...Got...anymore...? Eunice *How could you do this? *I'm finished. *Just get out of here! *Oh you heartless... *sobs* Fatty *Ahh! My gallbladder! *Oh please don't puke, please don't puke, please...don't...puke..ah... *Mommyyyyyy... *With my last breath, I stab at thee...ohh. *Ahh...warrior has fallen. *Ohh...I feel something coming up...oh. Floyd *Ooh crap!! Ughn! *Aah!! Just one more minute. That's all I needed! *I-- I- never lose! *Oh no!! *Ooh, I'm not ready to go! *Aah!! How did I let this happen?! Ooh! Gary *Ow! I'll get you for that. *Ah, man, that hurts! *Ouch, gimme a break! *I won't forget this... *I'll get you back for this... *This ain't over! Gord *My Aquaberry sweater...! *My dad... is going to sue you! *How did that happen? *Oh, I can't believe it! *It's just a minor setback… *I'll make you pay for this for the rest of your life! Gurney *Ooooh, man! *I think I broke something… *I'm really hurt! *I hope my face isn't hurt… *I'm in pain! *Oooh, I need a nurse! Jimmy *Ugh, that hurt... *moan* *Oh, man... *That sucked! *I'll get you for this... *Ugh, I'll be back for you later... *You better hide... *I'm gonna get you... *Oooh, that stings... *groan* That hurt... *Oooh... not bad at all. *I'll be back! *That's nothing! *groan* I'll live! *I bet you feel big now... *My teeth feel a little loose... *Now that was a good fight. *I'm gonna learn from this… *Don't worry... I'll be back. *I can respect a good beating. *Payback's coming! *Alright... you win. *Can't argue with a solid beating. *I don't know about this whole violence thing... *Maybe I did deserve that. *Ugh, how did that happen? *Whoa... I got my ass kicked! *This won't stop me for long. *You think this solves anything? *Ugh, that was brutal. *Don't worry about me. *I'll be alright. *I think I might have pulled something... *I might have a cracked rib there... *It's just a few scrapes... *Well... that didn't go too well. *That wasn't the outcome I hoped for... *Lucky shot. *Alright... that hurt. *You win this round. *Now I really hate myself. *Aw, man, why does this keep happening to me? *This place really sucks. *That hurts far to much... *That's sooo not fun. *What a waste of time. *groan* Why didn't I just read a book? *Hey... how'd this happen? *Let's... do this again tomorrow. *Well, whoopee. *I'll let you win this time. *No sir, I didn't like it. *Alright. You win. *groan* I don't feel so good. *I'll find you, stupid. *I bet you think you're real tough, don't you? *I'll get you later! *I didn't really enjoy that. *Why did I ever come here? *I hate this place. Категория:Реплики персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи